<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing Hearts by AiyouAi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234131">Stargazing Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyouAi/pseuds/AiyouAi'>AiyouAi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tomoya's Harem Joke [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(leo) hi shiro can we kiss already i know you like me, (tomoya) oh my god tsukinaga-senpais too amazing, Cuddles, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, Kisses, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Stargazing, THEYRE SO CUTE, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, UFO Searching, Watching Someone Sleep, cheek kiss, im trying not to smile theyre so cute, kithes them both consentually, let me ship them, no beta reading, their pining is like:, they're gay ok, theyre too cute im melting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyouAi/pseuds/AiyouAi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically them stargazing on the school rooftop because Leo wants to see a UFO and Tomoya soon falls asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukinaga Leo/Mashiro Tomoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tomoya's Harem Joke [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tomoyas harem? yeah,,, i founded it on instagram now people shall join my empire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomoya had wondered how he ended up next to a certain composing king, stargazing on the school rooftop, looking for UFOs to prove aliens are real and are outer space, but he wouldn't argue about it, especially since they could learn more about one another. His heartbeat speeding up bit by bit as he'd only hear soft breathing next to him, feeling sweatier and sweatier bit by bit as he'd feel Leo sit up next to him.</p><p>"Shiro, look, maybe we'll see a meteor shower tonight, after all, the next meteor shower was said to be tonight so maybe a UFO might attempt to slip by this time! This is the first time I had someone watch the night sky with me so this'll be a great start to see what can be out there! Uchuu~☆" Leo told Tomoya as the male with-- now starry --green irises staring into his dull yet slightly bright brown irises, the shortened distance made Tomoya's heart skip a beat, Tomoya's breathing became-- bit by bit --faster and heavier from panic and odd excitement of adrenaline from these feelings as Leo grins with his face still close to Tomoya's. "Tsukinaga-senpai-- too close... you're too close to my face..!" Tomoya let out a squeak of nervousness, face still partially pink, Leo lightly backed away, still grinning, a face that made Tomoya want to <strike>kiss his cheek gently if he was given a chance--</strike> hit him on the head lightly.</p><p>"Are you afraid of being too close to me or do you have a small crush on me, Shiro?~" Leo teased as Tomoya immediately turned away to hide his blush, mind telling him to simply feign ignorance about his crush before seeing a beautiful sight... a Meteor Shower that shines bright... his eyes sparkle at the sight. "...it's so... pretty..." Tomoya mumbles out as Leo looks at the bright meteor shower with a smile as he rests his hand on Tomoya's hand close to him, letting the-- barely shorter --brunette smile contently, the warmth of Leo's hand on his own is truly a comforting feeling... it feels so nice to him, he really feels happy, he doesn't want it to end yet, just a little more for him to savor this happy moment that he'll remember for as long as he lives, a small and soft smile crept up to his face lightly. Leo watched Tomoya's face shift lightly and soon started to smile softly with him, the warm feeling of content also rushing through him, the meteor shower's not as pretty as Tomoya if it came to what he thinks, soon turning to one of the stars to make a small wish to himself and to himself alone, <i>'If I can, oh shining stars, please let me kiss Shiro just once, I just want that one thing one day, please let him realise that I love him back already, he's too cute and a bit too naïve for his own good, after all.'</i> Tomoya, still oblivious to Leo's wish, made an internal wish to himself, <i>'Please, if this'll really work, please give me courage to do better and impress Tsukinaga-senpai, at least once, that will be enough and that will be like Hokuto-senpai being proud of me, maybe even more, so please...'</i></p><p>Tomoya let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes lightly. "Shiro, are you tired? Do you want a good night's kiss before you sleep? Wahahaha~☆" Leo laughed, thinking that he is, in fact, a huge dumbass despite his status as a genius in the musical industries. "A-a good night's kiss..? A- uhm- I- I guess it's not prohibited, Tsukinaga-senpai, but, wouldn't that make you dislike me due to my normal self, since, I'm not cool, honestly..!" The reaction Tomoya stated immediately got a response with Leo cupping his cheeks to move their faces closer to one another as Tomoya felt his heart skip a beat before speeding up like a bullet train. "No, you're really cool, Shiro, in fact, you're one of the coolest in Yumenosaki and you're the one I love the most in Yumenosaki, so, is it okay if I can kiss you?" The suddenness of the situation and the conviction in Leo's voice made Tomoya feel happy, in a way, and made him blush once he started to rethink the words. "Ah, uhm, of course-- wait, wh-what- you- huh- you... like me..? Ah... I'm..? truly glad, but, me..? Are you joking or no..?" Tomoya asked. "If I kiss you, that means I'm not kidding, okay~?" Leo said in a mix of seriousness and playfulness as Tomoya nods and closes his eyes, soon getting a small barrage of kisses on his face, his cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, and his lips were the main spots that Leo would lightly and gently kiss, Tomoya soon retaliating with a small kiss on Leo's lips before parting and speaking up.</p><p>"...Y'know, I really love you, Tsukinaga-senpai, so let's stay a bit longer... okay..?" Tomoya asked with a nervous smile, only to get tackled into a soft hug as Tomoya and Leo laid down on the ground, Tomoya feeling his pillow in his hands as he uses it as a cushion of softness between him and Leo before he fell asleep. Leo noticed with a calm expression before muttering a few words before falling asleep as well, "...I love you, My 'Queen'." And Leo's eyes shut contently, not caring for the next day, just as long as he wasn't dreaming of himself and Tomoya kissing.</p><p>(It wasn't a dream, and they were found there, cuddling one another, by Hajime and Tsukasa and they swore to tell nobody else while the two blissfully slept until nearly the start of class.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was me at, like, 12 am just writing how good of a couple they could be so give me my AllTomo rights. this probs sucks but let me ship them i beg i</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>